LoVe FoR eTeRniTy
by nOy
Summary: AU-What Happen when the PAST & PRESENT COLLIDE??He push her head into him forcefully as he kiss her with much lust. She was appalled and insulted! She bite his lips as his mouth open ready to have his tongue invade hers. He let her go abruptly as he lick
1. Default Chapter

Ok Peeps...here another 1..Again is has nothing to do with DBZ..just using the character for a Fictional Story..again My grammar or horrible so please BARE with me! COmment are more than Welcome! LOLZ...Sorry if the 1st chap is kinda confusing...  
(\../)  
(~.~)  
(^)(^)  
He grab her hand and they ran, carefully avoiding the soldier that is guarding the castle walls. She look up at his determined face as he carefully search around the palace for any guards. It pains her to see him like this, so tired and stress out. She reach up to her forehead and wipe the sweat off his forehead, he smile thankfully at her and wipe the sweat forming on her lovely face. He embrace her and kiss her lightly on the forehead reassuring her it will be alright. She stumble as they ran on the rough ground, he quickly help her up and asked if she was alright. She nodded in reply and told him they should go on. Finally after much running they reach the exit, they gave each other a huge grin as they exit the hell hole. They carefully left the palace, in disguise as peasant. He held her hand tightly as they travel in the woods, it was late and his princess is very tired.  
  
"My princess, we should rest here for the night." He suggested, he laid out a blanket for her comfort as she smile at him. He lean against the tree after he built a fire for warmth. She looked over at him and went over to him.  
  
"I want to be near you, please let me rest here with you, I know it more comfortable there but I want to be with you." she whisper as he nodded. She laid on his chest as his strong arms wrap around her delicate waist, with affection and for warmth. That night he did not sleep, he was on the watch, he watch her sleep soundless in his arms. She is truly a goddess with the moon light ascending her features. He felt her snuggle into him more and he embrace her. Now without knowing it he slip into sleep.   
  
"Just for a women you dare betray you family!" chuckle the masculine voice. His eyes flung open at the sound, he couldn't move, the sword is rested near his throat, he embrace his princess even tighter. "Brother, brother, you just can't stand it that I'm the oldest hmm..." he said shaking his head. "Just for this worthless princess you dare betray your own kingdom! She is only good for one thing, is to bare the heir for the kingdom, nothing more." he said laughing evilly. "She is a beauty is she?" he asked while he caress her cheek but his brother smack it away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" he exclaim  
  
"What are you going to do about it!? She is mine, she was born to me only mine!" he replied, the princess buried her face in her prince chest as the two brother quarrel. "Look around you brother, your surrounded by my mine, give up already!" he laughs  
  
"Never, you would have to kill me first!" he replied  
  
"Haha...that is a given brother, dear sweet princess will be mine, I will bed her soon enough." he said with a huge grin.  
  
"Never!" yelled the once silent princess. "You disgust me, I rather die than to touch by you!"  
  
"You whore!" he scream raising his hand to strike her but his brother is in the way. He signal his men to separate the two.  
  
"Let me go! Bastard!" she scream as she try to fight them but no matter what a man is stronger than a women. She kick the soldier in the shin and ran back to her prince but she was held back by his brother.  
  
"Dear sweet princess, I will make you mine!" he said cupping her chin, while he wasn't looking his brother broke free from his gasp, and his fist strike his face.   
  
"Princess RUN! Meet me at our place!" he scream as she scatter off reluctantly.  
  
"Now it's only me and you brother." he said as he waited for his brother to get up. The soldier did not dare to strike, after all he is the other prince.   
  
He wipe his chin as he got up, his fist up, he threw the punch but he duck. The two meet were equal physically but no mentally. Kick was throw along with punches, one of the soldier was getting ready to hit the younger prince with the signal but found himself on the ground.  
  
"You betray me along with my brother!" yelled the prince  
  
"Thanks Phit, you were never a match for me brother." He said as he threw another punch. "Unlike you I don't want to kill family." He said as he hit him with the end of the swords and ran off to meet his princess.  
  
"Go find your princess, my prince." said Phit and there he execute himself.   
  
"That's the different between us brother, I would." He said wiping his mouth as he ran after him, the prince in a hurry to meet his princess wasn't aware of his brother holding an arrow and shot it at him, he fell and roll over.   
  
"My princess..." He uttered, the princess waited anxiously for her prince, she was scared and worried she went back only to find that Phit had died, she ran off trying to find her prince, she ran into a figure thinking it her prince only to find the brother.  
  
"My princess, as I said before your mine, don't shhh...he's died hahaha..." He said laughing evilly.  
  
"You sick bastard!" She scream pounding at him, he slap her across the face and she fell down. He carried her off with him on the horse. By the time she woke up they were near the palace.  
  
"I will join you my prince!" she scream and flung herself off the horse.   
  
"Damn bitch!" he cursed he jump down the horse and check her pulse she was still alive, the guard came over and help the princess in. He order for the royal doctor to come check on her. She refuse any help, he had to come in and force her to take her medicine, she only spit it in his face. He slap her again and she went unconscious. He left for the nurse and doctor to attend to her.  
  
"My princess..." He moan as he crawled toward the meeting place to meet his princess....  
  
"My prince..." She also moan "Please free me please..." She begged the doctor, he felt pity for her but it would be death on his part. He left the maid to attend to her, she wasn't that weak, she hit the nurse over the head and they change cloths. She got enough strength to get her way out. She ran and ran to meet her prince, her knees grew weak as she continue to crawl towards it. "Please Buddha bless us with a love for eternity..." that was her last word as she took her last breath....  
  
"My Princess, I will join you..til then.." He said as he took his last breath..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Pleases, that is such a bogus story!" exclaim Bura  
  
"Suvanant please be more sensitive!" replied her friend Pan  
  
"Pan, come on that is so pathetic, Oh my princess, Oh my prince...Blah why don't they all jump off the cliff!" she exclaim frustrated somehow.  
  
"Suvanant why are you so worked up on this story?!" she asked  
  
"Stop calling me Suvanant!" she shouted having this uneasy feeling in her stomach, a feeling of familiarity that it scares her.   
  
"Why because the princess in this story is also named Suvanant?" taunt Pan  
  
"Come on Pan do you really believe in all of that? I came over to relax but all you can tell me about is that childhood fairy tale. I'm a 24 years old women with a promising carrier until that Mr.Jedsadaporn whatever his face try to buy out my company!" she yelled as she threw her hand up in the air.  
  
"The nerve of that guy, wanting to merge with you." She mock replied  
  
"Hey! Who side are you on! Just because your hot for his brother Trunk, you turn on you friend!?" Bura tease back as she blush. "Don't worry I make sure you and him get the part for the advertisement commercial."   
  
"Shut up Bura!" she said blushing.  
  
"Oh so now I'm Bura?" She teased  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why you want to merge with this company?" Mr.Jedsadaporn asked "We can easily buy them out."  
  
"Father it is better to make companion than enemy, plus I take a liking to the challenge, she refuse every time." He replied.  
  
"Goten, I really don't understand you son but I see no harm in it so do as you wish." He replied  
  
"Thanks father." He replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"Goten, what you so happy about?!" asked Trunk as he enter the room.   
  
"Nothing in particular." He replied shrugging.  
  
"So do you still need me for the advertisement?" He asked  
  
"Of course, wouldn't want to make my feisty business partner mad?" Goten replied grinning  
  
"Errr...Ok, you got it bad brother!" he exclaim laughing.  
  
"I just got the perfect concept for the Ad, the famous love tragedy." 


	2. It BeGan

Disclaimer{Don't Own Nothing}

AGAIN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DBZ SERIES..IT ALL AU!! PAN AND GOTEN ARE NOT RELATED AS WELL WITH BURA AND TRUNK! IT KINDA A FANTASY FIC...SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR AND JUST BARE WITH ME....COMMENT ARE MORE THAN WELCOME *ENJOY*

(\../)

(~.~)

(^)(^)

SUVANANT KONGYING *BURA*

GOTEN JADSADAPORN

TRUNK JADSADAPORN

PAN SON

Bura was dress in a red sleeveless v-neck shirt along with her knee high black skirt with a slit on the right side that went up to her thighs. You can hear her heels cluck on the ground as she walk, she nodded at her employee as she pass them. Her secretary stood up as she saw her coming.

"Ms.Kongying, there is.." she began but Bura did not let her finish she he'll her hand up to silent her.

"Give me that proposal from the Jade Company." She order and push her way in the office. She set her briefcase on her desk, the back of her chair was facing her, she found it odd but dismiss it. 

She walked over and sat herself down and found herself landing on a hard meat. She yelp as she jump up but found that her waist was obtain by two strong arms. She turn around and found the most handsome, sexy and arrogant man ever for her displeasure to meet. As for him he been waiting anxiously for her in her office. He inhaled the scent of her as he waited for her with this uncontrollably grin on his face. Though he never really converse with her he did see her many time at company functions. She was a breathtaking beauty but that is not what he is drawn about her. It her confident, determination and not to mention oh so sexy incredible legs. Don't get him wrong he is not a pervert, he just have an eye for goddesses and he sure had his share of beauties. He heard her walk into the room, walking closer and closer toward him. He was about to turn the chair around and show himself but got better ideas. She walk over and with his luck did not look before she sat down on his lap. His hand quickly snake around her slim waist, he can feel the curves on her waist. Oh how it turn him on, her soft butt sitting on his lap, he felt his down-south wanting to go north! She looks so good to gobble up, her shapely legs dangling over his. He took a sniff of her hair as she turn around. He grin at her angry face, she look so damn cute angry. Her face was only inches away from his, she can feel his hot breath on her cheek. She felt her anger flaring into overdrive yet she has his strangely familiarity that it fright her. Within seconds she felt her body being push towards his, it either his phone that is vibrating or someone is really excited to see her. 

"Mr.Jedsadaporn (GOTEN), what do I owe the unpleasant visit from you for?" she grit out trying to be civil

"You smell divine." he replied leaning in to sniff toward her neck. 

"Excuse me Mr.Jedsadaporn, I asked you a question and can you please release me." she grit out again, damn rich people have such a long last name. 

His eyes scan her face and landed on her pouty lips, he lick his wanting so much to just capture it. He glared at the women as she scold him, damn this one is a mouthy one. And he did just that, he smash his lips on her red luscious one. He push her head into him forcefully as he kiss her with much lust. She was appalled and insulted! She bite his lips as his mouth open ready to have his tongue invade hers. He let her go abruptly as he lick his bleeding lips but he did not let go. If looks can kill he will already but dead for more than 100th time. 

"GET OUT!" she exclaimed her anger exploded, he was not at all surprise by her behavior it was expected. All she receive was a grin from him. "Are you freaking deaf!?" she exclaim as his eyes remain on her eyes, what a fucken horn-dog! She lean in closer to him and he was surprise she parted her lips and he grin thinking she going to kiss him, she move to his ear. "In your dream Mr. long ass last name!" she scream and bite his ear! He scream out in extreme agony and pain. Now that was totally uncalled for! He jump up from the pain and she was still in his lap causing her to fall flat her behind. She glared up at him with pain. He just grin at her and shrug but he did extend his hand to help her but she slap it away. 

"Temper, temper Suvanant (BURA)!" he taunt waving his finger at her like a little kid as he sat himself across from her.

"Excuse me for my low manner, I'm not the heir to some rich family." she spat back at him.

"We can't help who we'll born from." he replied shrugging as he lean on the desk towards her.

"Your so full of..." she began but he interrupted her.

"Ah..Ah..that is very un-lady like of you Suvanant." he said grinning at her. 

"Don't call me Suvanant!" she yelled

"Ok partner." He said instead giving her this cocky grin.

"Excuse me?" she asked lifting her eyebrow at him.

"And you called me deaf." He said winking at her.

"What do I owe to get this unpleasant present such as you here?" she asked leaning back on her chair.

"You were like that a few minute ago." He said licking his lips at her.

"How dare you!" she exclaim slamming her hand on the desk that he jump back on his seat. 

"Suvanant (BURA) it's always a pleasure to see you." He said grinning yet again. 

"What can she do to get some angry emotion out of this man!" she thought getting frustrated, then she realize he is amuse by this whole situation, her outburst is just entertaining him. "If you just came here for cheap thrill and entertainment I suggest you leave." she said both her hand on the desk as she lean forward glaring at him eye to eye. Then she realize he was no longer looking at her eye but is traveling down to her breast, she slowly move away teasing him. 

"Ah Hem, is that how you talk to your partner?" He asked looking up at her expression and it was priceless. 

"Bastard." she grit out, he did it underhandedly, damn! She can't believe her other partner sold her out! 

"Ouch, never thought I would hear that from a women." He wasn't being sarcastic, he really meant it, not that his ego so big but he can get any girl he want and have them begging for his love. 

"I'm not just any women." She stated, she had enough with the games. "What do you want come out with it, I know you can easily buy me out, why didn't you?" she asked

"Suvanant (BURA), learn to hold you anger, don't let the 'enemy' see so much of your emotion." he suggested.

"Don't call me that and stop averting MY questions!" she said through grit teeth trying to be calm. "Don't think you can come in and take over so easily I won't ALLOW IT!"

"Second rule in business, don't get so cocky." He said still holding that annoying grin. To tell you the truth he has no idea why he did not buy her out, it is just this feeling he has inside, something really special about her and that dream he had. 

"You dirty son of a bitch!" she scream she had with all his mind games, and this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach did not help either! 

He saw her coming towards him and was ready to intercept her hand. He grip on her wrist and pull her to his hard chest. She pulled her wrist trying to get free but to no avail her strength was no match for him. He let her go.

"You so predictable Suvanant." He taunt as she stare at him with dagger in her eyes.

The next thing he knew she pulled his the collar of his shirt and her lips landed on his as she lick her way into his mouth kissing him feverishly. He wanted to return the kiss but she did not allow it. Once her teasing was down she pulled away and had this look of disgust on her face with disturb him.

"How's that for predictable?" she asked and the next thing he knew he found himself on the floor, she has knee him in the shin, he bite his cheek in pain as she gave him a satisfied smirk and walked off swinging her hips.

"What a women." he thought 


	3. Memory

Thanks for telling me and YES I DO KNOW I HAVE BAD GRAMMAR...I STATED IT ON THE TOP OF THE PAGE AS A WARNING...I write for fun and enjoy reading and writing but I don't really proof read it and sorry the Grammar is a problem for you....if anyone has a problem with grammar then I advise you not to read..sorry bad grammar so bare with me...Disclaimer: Don't own anything 

Note: An AU -Pan and Goten not related & neither is Bura-Trunk

Suvanant Kongying *Bura*

GOTEN JADSADAPORN

TRUNK JADSADAPORN

PAN SON

She came home that night furious, never once has she ever meet such a pompous jerk! Now she might have to lose control over her OWN company. His mocking grin, how she want to smack it off. Usually she would use her sexuality to get the better advantage but damn him, damn his gorgeous smile and full lips. Ahhhh....it's not suppose to be this way! She undress as she went in her bath with scented jasmine candle lit the atmosphere. She played smooth music in the background as she began to relax her mind and body. She closed her eyes drifting off to dreamland as the smooth music calm her nerves.... 

He stood there watching her behind the bushes, she look like a goddess the way the win blew at her silky hair. She look up at the moon as it ascend her beautiful frame face. Her brown chocolate eyes were so mesmerizing that he can't help himself, he began to walk closer towards her. He saw a single tear running out of her eyes, she was so magnetic that his feet kept moving though he only wanted to watch the beauty from afar. He approach her and wipe that tear away from her delicate cheek. She looked at him shock and appalled, she don't know what she was feeling but the look in his eyes were so sincere and caring. She never felt safe like this with anyone and this is the first time she laid eyes on him. Neither of them spoke a word, their eyes told it all, call it love at first sight, call it destiny or whatever but that night two souls were bonded. He did not think but only felt, he pulled her into an embrace that she gladly accepted. Her arm snake around his body as she seek warmth and comfort from him. She buried her face in his chest as he smooth her soft hair and kiss her affectionately on the head. He closed his eyes as she savoir the moment, not thinking just feeling her body press against his. At that moment and time they both knew that they were in love...... 

*Ring*Ring* 

"Huh?" Bura jerk as she felt herself panting, it was only a dream but she felt it, she felt the arm around her body and the kiss on her forehead. She shook her head, she thinking to much that she became delusional. "Moshi Moshi, Bura Speaking." she answer 

"It's Me Pan." she beam in exciting 

"Jeez Pan don't sound so happy." she commented feeling uneasy. 

"Guess what?" she said in a childish voice as if she won a huge prize. 

"You finally got the nerve to go over to Trunk and seductive the poor guy with a little strip tease?" she joked grinning now. 

"No. shut up!" she exclaim blushing on the other end. "But he is here at the club." 

"Wow, what a charmer." Bura said sarcastically. 

"Bura please come here and give me some moral support!" Pan Begged 

"Pan I don't Know I'm really tired." she replied but on second thought she need something to take her mind off of fantasy land. "Ok, same place? I'll meet you there in about 30 min." 

After she hung up with Pan she grab her towel and turn off the music and blew out the candle. She dried herself off and went to look for an outfit, she found a strapless dress black dress that reach her knee and has a systematic shape on the bottom and a slit in the left thigh. She finish it off with her black heels and pull her hair up into a playful ponytail with a black chocker with diamond all around. She arrive at the Club within 30 min as she said, she walk threw and head turns to the beauty. Pan caught her and wave her over. She was dress in a red spaghetti strap dress that read her mid thigh with a long slit on the left, her hair was put in curls. 

"Damn Bura you great but you seem like your going to a funeral." she commented 

"Ya Trunk Bother Funeral!" she said sarcastically as she order sex on the beach. 

Trunk was swoon with women all around him but that women in the black dress caught his eyes, she was a strangle one but it intrigue her and he realize it was Suvanant (BURA), his brother partner. Then his eyes found the other beauty that sat next to her, she is a new model but is pretty well known. His eyes travel from her face down to her legs and it seem to settle there. Suddenly the girl around him don't seem to exist. 

"I guess wondering eyes run in the family." Bura mutter to herself as she caught Trunk checking Pan out. 

"Trunk what are you..." began Goten as he follow his eyes and understood, somehow he has this burning sensation inside of him when he found that His brother was also checking out Suvanant(BURA). He never felt this much need to punch anyone and none the less his own BROTHER! 

"She is HOT!" Trunk stated as he took a gulp of his drink. 

"Which one?" asked Goten while gritting his teeth without his own realization 

"Both! Look at those pair of Legs!" he commented and he felt himself grip at Trunk shirt, Trunk began to walk towards them but was held back by him. "Hey bro let go man, I'm going to introduce myself." 

"No need, Meet my new partner Suvanant (BURA) the one in the Black dress, I'll introduce you." He said as he headed towards them first. 

"Damn, speak of the devil, I have to jinx myself by mentioning his name." she grit her teeth as she see them approach. 

"Suvanant(Bura)." Goten acknowledge, she looked over for a millisecond and turn back to her drink as if it was much more fascinating. 

"Trunk." He introduce himself to both the lady. 

"Pan." she replied as she took his hand, he shook it with no intention to let go, his eyes piercing into hers their hand still entwine. 

Bura looked at them and wanted to puke, nothing wrong with that it just Long ass name was there also! She took devour another glass and it felt like heaven. She look back and found herself alone with Goten, while the other two are out in the dance floor. Goten set his glaze on her, she look so damn good that he just wanna put some whip cream on her top with cherry and devour her up in his mouth. Just thinking of it is making him go hard. Is it possible to get turn on this easily!? 

"You look delicious." He commented as he strode behind her breathing down her neck as he looked at her neck wanting a taste. 

"Thanks, I'm just preparing for your funeral." she replied devouring another glass. 

"My, my Suvanant (BURA) I didn't know you think about me that much, I know I do the way your hot lips caress on mine and the way our tongue tangle." he taunt as he kiss her neck his wet lips pressing firmly on her neck that she felt shiver down her spine in the hot club.   
  
"She hate it when he calls her Suvanant, somehow it feels so intimate when he say it and the way he is breathing down her neck send chills all over her body and not the bad chills either. His wet lips on her next only ignition another fire in her soul. And the strange feeling came back, kinda like the dream. Ok this is freaking her out." she thought as he slowly move his lip away from her neck. 

He began his torture on her neck again once he found that spot to be very enjoyable. He wrap his arm around her slim waist as she shudder in excitement. He press his full lips on her neck again and began to suckle at it wanting to leave his mark. Her breath caught in her throat in shock, she seem to not have any control on her body as she felt herself press back into his chest. He suck slowly working his marksmanship, she jolt at the sensation as she knock her glass of drink over that it spill on her dress as it went through her dress and onto her thighs. That when she got herself back together and jump off the stall away from him. Her hand went to her neck where he suckle, he gave her a look full of love? Or is it Lust!? She don't know but the feeling she is receiving she don't want! He advance towards her. 

"Back off." she shout 

"Suvanant (BURA)." He whisper yet she can hear him so clearly and her hair on her neck stood up. 

"Get away!" she yelled as she took what was left on her drink and threw it in his face. Who the hell does he think he is to do that to her! She did not wait for a respond as she ran out of the club, whatever that was it is scaring her, call her a coward she don't care this is one to many freaky feeling in one day. 

"I'll make you remember Suvanant, my love..." he whisper as he wipe the wetness of his face with a huge grin as he touch his lips reminiscing on the action he gave to her neck. It surely was a mixture of sweet and spicy the way he like it. 


	4. DaMn!

WARNING BAD GRAMMAR..SO BEWARE AND BARE WITH ME!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 

Note: An AU -Pan and Goten not related & neither is Bura-Trunk

Suvanant Kongying *Bura*

GOTEN JADSADAPORN

TRUNK JADSADAPORN

PAN SON

Bura sat at the end of the table as she waited for the new President of the company along with the rest of the employee's. The meeting was suppose to start 15 min ago and yet their Executive still isn't shown his handsome arrogant face. He probably got drunk last night and left with some hoochie. Why does she care who he leave with, it certainty none of her business. She sat there looking agitated and annoyed, if he not coming soon she walking out, just when she was about to stand up he came through the door in his blue Armani Suit and wearing a huge grin. He nodded and said good morning to everyone and apologize for being late. She rolled her eyes and sat back down on her seat leaning back. He sat at the other end across from her and right in her face view. He gave her a playful wink as she tried not to burn under his deeply intense glaze and then the meeting officially started.

"This is the story board for the new perfume line*Eternity* and these are the song picked for the commercial." Presented Kia the effect director. Goten just nodded but his glaze was directed towards her. 

"Err...This is the re-write of the script of the legendary fairy tale you wanted for the commercial. We will start off with the romance between the leading couple, then we see them separated and yearning for one another..." said the story director Nah 

Bura tried to avoid his intense glaze but she found she can't pry her eyes away. He got her to stare deep in the depth of his eyes and she felt her whole body feel this rush of emotion. There she say flashes literally playing in her mind like a movie. This princess who looks exactly like her was doing a traditional dance for the King, Queen and their two son's. While she dance her glaze was locked at one particular prince as he watch her in amazement and adoration. After the dance was over she found herself walking alone in the royal garden, just trying not to think of the arrange marriage she about to go into. It was her duty, she can't have love. She looked over the horizon of the garden and saw 2 butterfly flying around full of freedom and she envy them. Wanting to fly with them she began running around with her arm spread out like she was flying, she twirl and spin with her eyes closed and she flew. Smack, she ran right into a hard body, she open her eyes and found herself in the present of the prince, he smile down at her warmingly as she quickly went on her knee bowing to him. 

"Precede as you were princess." He said gently as he knee down as well and took her hand helping her up. He know it's wrong, she going to be his sister in law but his heart and body tell him otherwise.

"Thank you Prince Goten." She said getting up with him and he held her hand closely to his. 

"Do the princess wish to have a tour of the garden?" He asked giving his charming smile that she felt like she can melt in his arm and die. 

"If it no trouble Prince." She said looking away shyly

"Not at all." He replied as he lead her around the beautiful garden, they came to the pond and he found the most beautiful lily but none can match her beauty. He lean in to retrieve it for her but he found himself falling into the pond. The princess giggle at him and put her hand over her mouth as she saw him pout. The prince grin at her and splash water at her. He quickly dive and swam away only to emerge with the biggest most colorful lily she ever scene. She took it from his hand and help him up. Then they both laid under the sun as he tuck her hair back and place the lily behind her ear. His head resting on her lap as he dried out in the hot blazing sun, content. 

"We should start shooting in two days." Finish Kia, Bura did not realize what happen but she jerk back resulting with her knee hitting the table, everyone looked over at her and she looked apologetic. She did not dare look over at Goten afraid of what else that might come over her. This can't possibly happening to her. After what seem like all the info is informed to everyone she quickly excuse herself, Goten watch her go and a knowing grin emerge in his face. He wasn't able to follow her because they still need to ask him question. By the time she got to her office she was able to stable herself, she walked over to her desk and found a vase full of lily's. She grab it and was about to throw it away but a hand wrap around hers stop her. 

"Your not going to throw away a lovely gesture are you?" he asked as she let go and he put it back on the vase. "Don't you think the lily suit this office, make it much brighter." She just looked at him expressionless. "Does my present make you speechless Suvanant (BURA)?" He asked giggle

"No!" she said quickly to defense, damn him, he know her so well. He just gave her a cocky smile. "Is there anything else because I need to get to work." she said sitting on her seat.

"No, not really, I just wanted to rest in my office." He replied sitting across from her taking 1 Lily inhaling it. 

"Excuse you?" she asked setting her things down and looking up at him.

"Suvanant your not old, difficulty of hearing already?" He tease just wanted to see her face burn with rage, is it so bad that it turn him on so?

"Answer the Question Dammit." She grit out.

"I was thinking why bother making another office when we can share? What's the point of wasting money to make another one for me, after all we are partner and we need to converse often so why not share the same one." He said grinning, Damn she hate to admit it but he has a point.

"The desk?" she asked since she only see hers.

"I don't mind sharing do you?" he said leaning in still holding the Lily dangling it back and forth. 

"Give me that!" she hiss grabbing it and putting it back in the vase, his arm cross as he laid his head down looking up at her. She perceive to work as he perceive to fall asleep. "Must be nice to own the company, just sleep while other people work their ass off." She muttered, She was getting tired herself and decided to rest her eyes a little not realizing she doze of pretty quickly, lately she hasn't been getting much sleep.

The soft kiss press on her lips as it brush pass it to her cheek. The caress of the hand moving back and forth on her jaw line. She can feel the warmth of the hand and the caress of each kiss was vividly felt. He watch her as he moan softly, he has finish up the rest of the work for her and watch her sleep. He knows she having the dream he been having for the past 2 months. God now how real it felt to him, he thought he was over the stage of his wet dream but surely he was wrong. He got up and walked over to her brushing her hair away from her face, oh how beautiful she looked and peaceful. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She grab his arm and pulled him closer, her arm circle around his waist, he growl in frustration. Being this close to her and not able to kiss her is torture on his part. His hand caressing her hair as she snuggle into him and he close his eyes reminiscing. Then without a warning she jerk back in surprise and was about to scream but his reflex was quicker and his hand went over her mouth. 

"Don't scream, You don't want your secretary to know what we are really doing here are you?" he tease. "I just came over to wake you up and you grab me, sorry but this time your the one with the wondering hands honey." He said as she realize her hand was still on him, she turn beet red. She shift uncomfortable under his eyes.

"Err...What time is it." She asked timidly

"Half past six." He replied leaning in his hand resting on her chair arm. She lean forward toward her desk trying to get her work but his hand cover her.

"It's already done." He said looking at her.

"Emm...Ok..I.." she stutter as she felt his hot breath caressing her lips

"Are you hungry?" He asked in a soft tone, moving in closer and glazing in her dept sea called her eyes. She her throat became dry and she found herself gone mute and paralyze. "Screw dinner lets skip straight to desert." He said barely Audible and his soft lips stole hers in a strong passionate kiss, his tongue slip into her mouth easily as he found his way around explore every aspect she has to offer. Unlike the kiss they share before there was no resistance and no one was in control. Both gave up willingly on each part into the passion embrace of the tangle the tongue perform in a tornado dance of kisses....


	5. Love For Eternity

Warning = Bad Grammar so If you can't read anything with that I advise you to go read another fic... 

= How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core = 

Bura was at the set watching them set up for the shoot. Pan was in the make up chair getting made up for the first scene. Trunk was next to her flirting with her and she felt herself laugh. She shook her head and scan around the room to see if everything is going according to order. Her mind went back to last night, she felt so embarrass, she feel asleep on him and Buddha knows he had to carry her out because from what she remember she was awake in her bed. She felt her face blush as she got a vague memory of his hand caressing her waist as he carried her. 

= Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside = 

"Ok this is the first scene, this is when the prince first met the princess." yelled the director. She stood there watching, Pan was so pretty in the traditional outfit and Trunk was pretty handsome himself. She can feel the attraction, she watch carefully as the scene began, Pan looked up and caught the prince staring at her. They had some eye contact and he looked deep into her soul. 

  
= Wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run = 

Bura can feel it, she felt this warmth inside of her as she watch them, then her mind keep popping this image inside of her. The women looked so much like her, it was her again in the garden admiring the sunny day along with the prince. He helped her pick up the flower so she can thread the Flowers. She went to the director and told him of her ideas. He watch her from about 10 feet away and he knew she getting some of the flashes. The next thing he saw was the scene that is being played in his mind is now being portray by his brother. 

= Before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become. Now that I know what I'm without , you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life = 

Trunk was laying on the ground whole Pan was making the Flower, he pick up the flower and hand it to her while his hand is on his chin admiring her beauty. Bura smile in content and she felt completed some how. The next scene was of the prince and the princess being separated and yearning for each other. She felt her heart tighten as she watch the scene before her eyes, it felt so real. She felt like she was going to faint, then she felt his strong arms wrap around her. 

= Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run, Before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become, bring me to life = 

"I'm here for you." He whisper and she felt his hot breath caressing her every being in hot flames. She lean back against it feeling so safe. She felt her eyes weld up with tears ready to fall. She can't watch the scene anymore it's to emotional for her. She turn around ready to leave and He as there blocking her. "Don't." He said and her eyes bore into his and she felt this passion, she can't take it. She push past him. 

= Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the   
life among the dead. All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything = 

Goten followed her as she walked off to their office, he knows she felt, he felt it. She stood there tears running down her face endlessly and she don't really understand why. Why is she feeling a sense of hopelessness just watching that fairytale she seen and heard about more than once. Why now she all of a sudden her emotion is unstable? He grab her shoulder and turn he around, she looked up at him with tearful eyes. His hand is now caressing her cheek wiping the tears away. He lean in and slowly kiss the tear cascading down her cheek. She close her eyes feeling his soft lips caress her cheek. 

"Suvanant....(Bura).." He moan as he buried his face in her jasmine scented hair and her face is buried in his chest smelling his manliness. 

"Jedsadaporn...(Goten).." she whisper 

"Yes my princess..." He replied as he move off of her hair to look at her.. 

"My Prince.." she said smiling 

"My Love..." He said caressing her check 

"For ETERNITY.." She replied and lean up to kiss him, pressing against his lips firmly and he replied back as if he was trying to get oxygen from her... 

= Without a thought without a voice without a soul- don't let me die here, here must be something more, bring me to life = 


End file.
